The present invention relates generally to bipolar transistor technology, and, more particularly, to an improved local collector implant structure for heterojunction bipolar transistors (HBT) and method of forming the same.
The improvement in transistor performance, especially the operation speed, is an essential requirement for increased bandwidth and data rate for network communications. As silicon based technology enables large scale integration, an increase in the operation of silicon based devices is a key to achieving a low cost implementation of such systems. The heterojunction bipolar transistor (HBT) is an improvement of the bipolar junction transistor (BJT) that can handle signals of very high frequencies up to several hundred GHz. HBT technology is commonly found in modern ultrafast circuits, such as radio-frequency (RF) systems.
The principal difference between the BJT and HBT is the use of differing semiconductor materials (e.g., silicon, germanium) for the emitter and base regions, thus creating a heterojunction. The effect is to limit the injection of holes into the base region, since the potential barrier in the valance band is so large. Unlike BJT technology, this allows for high doping to be used in the base, thereby reducing the base resistance while maintaining gain.
There are several different critical features in the design of high performance bipolar transistors, including HBT devices. Such features include, for example, the vertical dimension of the transistor, the collector doping, base-collector and base-emitter capacitances, and collector and base resistances. To achieve higher performance, it is generally desirable to reduce the vertical dimension of the transistor, which reduces the transit time and thus can increase performance. Also, it is generally desirable to increase the collector doping concentration. This reduces collector resistance and thus can also increase performance. These goals are generally compatible, as a vertical dimension reduction is achieved partly by the increase in collector doping concentration since the base-collector space-charge region shrinks with higher doping concentrations.
However, simply reducing transistor vertical dimension and increasing the collector doping concentration has the negative result of increasing base-collector capacitance. The increase in base-collector capacitance in turn has a negative impact on the performance of the device, and thus can negate the benefits of reducing the vertical dimension and increasing collector doping concentration. As SiGe HBT switching speeds begin to exceed 350 GHz, it becomes increasingly important to reduce the parasitic base-collector capacitance while also delaying the Kirk effect.
HBT devices usually achieve their peak AC performance at relatively high collector current densities, which are needed to load the parasitic capacitance in a short time frame. As the collector current is increased, a larger portion of the current travels at the perimeter of the emitter due to current crowding. The Kirk effect is due to the high current density, which forces the space charge region of the base-collector junction to get pushed into the collector region, thus reducing the frequency response of the transistor. Accordingly, it would be desirable to construct an HBT device that provides a further reduction in base-collector capacitance, while also delaying the Kirk effect and reducing collector resistance.